Super Secret Santa's
by Random0717
Summary: *One-Shot* First Christmas together at Stark Towers!


Two weeks ago Tony Stark got an idea.

It was the teams first Christmas together and everyone was unsure about how to handle getting everyone presents. That's when Tony brought up secret Santa's.

It was Natasha to wake up first on Christmas Eve. It was just about a year since they've all moved in together in Stark Towers and to be honest she was just now getting used to the idea of a home and family. She walked about her room and took a quick shower before walking to a drawer to take out her gift. She picked Thor's name and had the hardest time thinking of something. When it finally came to her one morning she knew that was it. She had them in a box and grabbed some borrowed wrapping paper Pepper made sure to give everyone a roll. Hers was red with a bunch of little Santa's on it.

She wasn't sure how to wrap it.

Then there was a single knock on her door before it opened. She already knew it to be Clint and smiled at him. She held up the wrapping paper. "I need help." She admitted.

Clint walked over and crouched down next to her. "It's not that hard." He grinned as he wrapped the box. She handed him pieces of tape and when he was done he handed the box to her.

"What'd you get him?" He asked as they stood. She placed the wrapped box in a drawer and turned to face him. They weren't supposed to tell anyone who or what they got but they told each other.

"I guess you'll find out." She grinned and he nodded with his own grin.

"Come on, I think Pepper's making breakfast."

* * *

They went into the kitchen to find Pepper moving about and Steve sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning." Pepper smiled and the assassins sat down next to each other across form Steve. He smiled at them in greeting as they sat. That's when Bruce walked in, his hands clasped together and looking around as he walked in.

"When Tony gets up, he says he wants to finish the tree." Pepper announced as she set the waffles on the table.

"I thought that was done." Steve said.

"No he was complaining because no one helped so then he left." Pepper shrugged even though she smiled.

Half way through breakfast Tony stumbled in and went right for coffee before sitting down next to Pepper.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Pepper said. Tony smiled and stuffed a mouthful of waffle into his mouth.

* * *

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony announced as they all walked into the living room. A good size Christmas tree was already up with half the lights on it. Tony made Steve wrap the top with lights while he made Bruce and Clint put on decorations. Natasha was kind of happy she didn't have to help but she couldn't help but wonder why Tony didn't want to do anything. She furrowed her eyebrows before sighing.

"What do I do Stark?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Here" He said and handed her a star. She looked at it questionly.

"What? Haven't you celebrated Christmas and had a tree?" He asked. Not really. It was three years after she joined SHIELD when she and Clint exchanged presents for the first time. They were weapons of course. The following year Phil Coulson each gave them presents and Clint gave him one. Natasha actually felt bad about not getting Phil one so the next year she gave him two. It kind of became a tradition of the three of them. This would be their first Christmas without Phil.

"Not with a Christmas tree," She responded quietly and Clint meant her eye from across the room. He gave her a knowing look and she nodded slightly.

"Well this goes on the top." Tony pointed to the star, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, it just does. So, you want a ladder or go on Barton's shoulders." Tony grinned. She punched his arm.

"Ow," He complained as he walked away to get a ladder.

* * *

Later that night they all went down to put their presents under the tree. Thor would be back from visiting Jane early on Christmas morning.

It was his booming voice that woke everyone. Tony was the only one who came down in his pajamas and yelled at them that the better do it next year.

"Welcome my friends!" Thor greeted as he waiting in the living room.

Everyone dug around the presents and found their name. They pulled it out and sat in a spot. Tony tore into his to find a thin white box. He opened the lid and pulled out a red T-shirt. On the front in bold letters said 'Iron Ass' in gold. Tony laughed and sent a look at Clint who smirked. Bruce and Steve chuckled and Natasha leaned over to see it before smirking.

Thor ripped the paper along with the box open and four boxes of different flavors of pop-tarts fell out. Thor laughed before he picked them up and his face lit up. He ripped into one and ate a pop-tart cold. Natasha smiled. That was from her.

Bruce opened his box to find long jean shorts. He furrowed his eyebrows and Tony laughed. "I made you special pants. You know for when-"

"Yeah, I get it." Bruce laughed. "Thanks."

Clint opened his box and found a lot of separated arrow tips. Clint broke into a smile as he took some out and examined them more closely. From across the room Bruce eyed him and smiled when he saw his gift was the right call.

Steve looked at a new cell phone. Everyone laughed as he tried to turn it on.

"We had a little bit of a name picking issue, so that's from all of us." Tony said. Steve smiled with a slight shake of his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Tony laughed.

Everyone was helping Steve out with his new phone while Clint looked at Natasha. She ripped through the paper and found a black box. She opened in and resting in the red velvet was a knife. It was beautiful. The handle was mostly black with gold and silver lining the edges and twisting around the handle. The blade was thin and sharp. The whole knife was very light and would be easy to use. She looked up and smiled at Clint before looking around the room. Thor looked up and did slight nod. She smiled at him. She honestly could say she never got a present so out of this world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know! Random! Especially for the middle of October but whatever :D Hope you like!


End file.
